


My Spidey Senses are Tingling

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: Crypton Family Chaos [11]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Spiders, for like a milisecond, that should about summarize it, there's just a spider, this aint that serious ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Miku and Len are having fun, playing hero and villain, but then the real super villain pops out of the shadows.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku & Kaito, Kagamine Len & Kaito, Kaito & Megurine Luka, Kaito & Meiko (Vocaloid)
Series: Crypton Family Chaos [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040670
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	My Spidey Senses are Tingling

**Author's Note:**

> Luka: 11 years old  
> Miku: 7 years old  
> Kagamines: 5 years old

Len ran down the hall, chasing behind Miku’s twin ponytails,  
“Get back here you villain!” he screeched, his giggling getting in the way of his intimidating voice.   
“You’ll never catch me alive!” Miku yelled back at him, rushing down the stairs.   
Len rushed down, jumping to skip the last two steps, and almost crashed into Luka as he turned the corner.  
“Watch where you’re going, spider-man.” she jests, shoving him with her hip as she walked back upstairs. “I could’ve dropped my chips.”   
He stuck his tongue back at her and ducked into the living room, not spotting Miku anywhere.   
“Where did you go?” he called out,  
“Come find me, hero!” the older kid retorted.   
Len peered around the room, slowly walking around and glancing at all the usual hiding spots.   
He didn’t find her in the costume box, she wasn’t behind the couch, or in the laundry basket Kaito had left to deal with later.   
“Len?”  
Len quickly turned to look at the aforementioned adult,   
“Shhh! I’m not Len, I’m Spider-man!”   
Kaito laughed quietly, “oh! My apologies, Spider-man.”  
“I’m trying to catch a bad guy who’s hiding around here, have you seen her?”  
Kaito thought for a moment,   
“I can’t say I have seen her, is she in this room?”  
“Yeah, I checked all the normal hiding spots and she’s not in any of them!” Len exclaimed.  
“Well, that’s no reason to give up! I’m sure if you just keep lookin-”  
Kaito was cut off by a screech and a flailing Miku jumping out from behind the tv.   
“THERE’S A SPIDER!!!”   
Len instantly dashed behind Kaito and clung to his legs.  
“WHERE?!”   
“I DON’T KNOW! BEHIND THERE!” Miku shrieked, patting herself down and checking to make sure the spider wasn’t on her.  
“Ok, ok, don’t panic you two,” Kaito spoke, trying to keep his own fear out of his voice. “Len, can you go in the kitchen and get me a glass?”   
“Of water?” the boy asked.  
“No, just an empty glass.” he replied, grabbing a magazine that had been left on the couch.   
Of course Meiko had to be with Rin at a doctor’s appointment right now.  
Miku was still flailing about trying to make sure there wasn’t a spider on her, whimpering and yelling whenever she felt something.  
“Miku, sweetie, calm down, if the spider was on you it definitely already fell off.” he spoke softly.   
“B-but I can still feel it!” she cried out.  
He grasped one of her shoulders, “it’s just your fear, fear can make things feel real when they aren’t, trust me, the spider isn’t on you.”   
The young girl stopped frantically patting herself but kept twitching.   
Kaito grabbed the glass Len held out to him, “why don’t you two go stay with Luka for a bit? I’ll get rid of the spider.”  
He watched the two head back upstairs, Len grasping onto Miku’s hand and leading her up.  
Kaito groaned and turned back to the area Miku had just jumped back from, not wanting to deal with this damned spider.  
He knew if he didn’t though, Miku or Len would ask about it later, and he wouldn't be able to lie to them.   
He crept forward and knelt down, squinting through the dust and making a mental note to clean later.   
He got more and more panicked as he couldn’t find the bug that had terrorized his niece.   
Why wasn’t Meiko home right now?  
He hesitantly crept a tiny bit closer, peering into the grey abyss of wires, spotting many cobwebs but no being responsible for said webs.  
They really needed to organize these wires better.  
He leaned back as the dust tickled his nose, sneezing into the crook of his arm.   
He then felt something on his leg, a little tickling slowly moving up his limb.   
He glanced down, spotting the crawling insectoid clinging onto his pants.  
He managed to keep from shrieking, but couldn’t stop from stumbling backwards. Falling back onto his butt with a thump, he kicked his leg out, hopefully flicking the spider off of him.  
“Uncle?” he heard Luka call out to him, her footsteps coming down the stairs.   
She gave him a concerned glance, coming all the way down and heading towards him, now empty bowl in hand.  
She looked down, spotting the small being responsible for all this chaos, the spider sitting right at her feet.   
She quickly flipped her bowl and smacked it down on top of the creepy crawler. Looking back up at her uncle and smirking.  
“I got it.”   
Kaito let out a relieved laugh, pushing himself back up and coming over,   
“Good job kiddo, guess you and your aunt are the official bug catchers of the house now.” he slipped the magazine underneath the bowl. “Wanna go put that little thing outside?”   
Luka nodded triumphantly, still basking in her victory.  
She picked up the magazine with the bowl on top, Kaito opening the door for her, waving at Meiko who was pulling into the driveway.   
“Hey! What are you two doing?” she called out from the window.   
“Luka stole your title as the insect catcher.” Kaito replied.  
“I caught a spider!” she explained, holding up the bowl and the magazine for her to see.  
“Spider?!” Rin’s voice came from the back seat.   
“It’s caught! We’re letting it out! Don’t worry!” Luka called back, moving towards the garden to let it out.  
“So, she stole my title huh?” Meiko asked.  
Kaito laughed, “yep, do you mind?”   
“Nah, not surprised she beat you to the punch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand how people can just, catch bugs, when the bugs are in the house. I just, can't.  
> Also on my google docs I have a list of ideas for this series (if you have any suggestions please do comment them) and this idea on the list was literally just called "there's a spider"   
> Real creative aren't I?


End file.
